


Fixation to Obsession

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Humor, Satire, Shirazu's thoughts, mention of Touka, obsession with breasts, perviness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirazu wonders why Mutsuki is so obsessed with breast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation to Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Based off of a conversation with some guy friends, and Ishida's omake comic here-> http://haise.co.vu/post/114164079472/i-translated-the-rest-of-the-omake-from-re  
> Summary: Shirazu wonders why Mutsuki is so obsessed with breast.

It was awkward at the most, and slightly unsettling. That is, Mutsuki's supposed obsession with breasts. Female breasts.

 

The image of a rabid looking Mutsuki clutching a bag of fake boobs and cowering in the corner of his room like some cornered animal had seemed funny at first, but the more Shirazu thought of Mutsuki...in that way...the more disturbing the thought grew.

 

Every guy had the one thing they liked about a girl (just like every girl had the one thing she liked about a guy, Saiko and Shirazu could talk for days, _and_ days about it), and Mutsuki _was_ a guy, as soft and harmless as he seemed, so the fact that he was obsessed with breasts, _girls'_ breasts, shouldn't have unsettled Shirazu like it was.

 

Mutsuki was a guy, guys liked things like that. Straight guys, at least.

 

And Shirazu wasn't going to lie, he thought that Mutsuki was gay. But he did call that girl in the cafe cute, so obviously, he liked girls.

 

 _Was he looking at her breast too?_ Shirazu had wondered, as he lay a top of his bed, _Did he want them for himself too?_

 

Maybe he was...maybe that's why he said anything in the first place. He thought of it, thought of his eyes being fixated on that girls breasts as she held that tiny notebook to her chest...

 

He shook his head. Now he was thinking about her breast. _BAD Shirazu! Bad! Show some respect!!!_

 

And while he thought of her, his face grew an alarming shade of red. Not because he was thinking about her breast (he wasn't Mutsuki), but because he was thinking about her whole body. The way she walked, the way she talked, the incline of her head, her purple hair, the gentleness she carried about herself...It didn't take obsessing over her boobs for Shirazu to fall head over heels for her, it just happened.

 

But judging by his luck with girls, the relationship would be doomed from the start.

 

“What an idiot....I'll need to talk to him about his breast problem. Fuck, some girl may call him a pervert, and then we'll be in real fucking trouble...” Groaned the redhead, “Maybe if the incompetent fuck spent more damn time training, and less time infatuated with breast, then he'd be stronger. Seems like Torso and Mutsuki would get alone pretty well.”  
  
The last part was a joke.

 

But seriously, if Mutsuki was such a closet pervert, Shirazu wondered what kind of guy Urie was?

Did he even like women? Did he even like men? _No...he's married to his job,_ Shirazu mused as he envisioned Urie's high stack of paper work with a beautiful veil atop of it.

 

He supposed Mutsuki's bride would be a pair of plump boobs with a veil atop of them too...

  
Shaking his head, he tried to erase that image from his mind. Though he wonders, had Mutsuki seen breast before? Had he touched them, of felt them before? Maybe he'd had sex with a girl before...was it just for her breast?  
  


And if so, what kind of breast were they?

 

 _So now you're a damn philosopher?_ Shirazu thought to himself, as he tried to expel the image of Mutsuki having sex with some girl out of his head.

 

He hopped out of bed, and walked out of his room, silently praying that he wouldn't come face to face with Mutsuki. He needed a distraction, not a reaffirmation.

 

Seconds later, he found himself in Saiko's room, playing a two player game with her, and digging his hand into the bowl of skittles she had. They sat in front of her bed, just playing, too into the zone to speak or really think about anything else.

 

Though Shirazu did wonder, upon entering, if Mutsuki was obsessed with Saiko's breast too.

 

Whether he was or not, he'd have to talk to Muuchan with his obsession in general.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get back to my hidekane stories,but I just thought that one panel in the short was hilarious. It was nice satire. I can totally see Shirazu misinterpreting what was said.  
> The time line is off, obviously. For example, in the manga, the exceptional fixation with boobs comes during the part when they're all changing, but I decided to change it up a bit.
> 
> So, hope you enjoyed it. This was one of my few attempts at humor, but I think I went way too deep for it to be considered humor. I guess it can be considered a study? Idk. Have a wonderful week and God bless.


End file.
